


The Ice Puppet Final Dance

by Jasel147



Category: Bleach
Genre: Begins in the Hueco Mundo Arc but will continue after that, F/M, Ichigo is a protective father, M/M, Multi, My OC is a unique character, it will be explained later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasel147/pseuds/Jasel147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen did not expect this. He knew he was crossing the line between shinigami and god. He didn't think he would get a son. Ichnoch is the result of Reiatsu combined of Ichigo, Rukia, Gin, Tousen, Orihime and Aizen all put into a zanpakuto.</p>
<p>This story is happening during Hueco Mundo assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Puppet Final Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For when Ichnoch is with Orihime and he can't sleep. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlmhMS_luX8
> 
> Also i realise that the whole summary for the story makes it seem like it's going to focus on Aizen but no it's Ichigo and Rukia.
> 
> Also Ichnoch is Around 5-7 years old.

**No one's pov.**

After Aizen and his subordinates fled, they took with them a zanpakuto they were experimenting on. Aizen thought he could put multiple reiatsu in a zanpakuto. So he decided to put Ichigo's, but when nothing happened he put some of his own. Still nothing so he toek the reiatsu that remained on the Hōgyoku. It did have a reaction but still nothing so he took some from Gin and Tousen.

It wasn't until he asked Ulquiorra to go and get the orange hair girl and bring her back. He thought to himself. 'She might be the missing component to finally finish this project. then i can focus on the Ōken and become a god.' He finished with a smile. Ulquiorra did not fail him and brought the girl.

"Do you know why i had you brought her?" Aizen asked sinisterly.

"N-no." Orihime said shaking, trying not to break under his immense reiatsu.

"It's more than you being bait for the rokya. I have a side project that i think your power could help me with complete it." Aizen said walk around her. "I need to draw some of your power to finish it. So may i use your power?"

Orihime looked at him confused at why he was asking when he could just take it by force. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well let me tell you something. Your power can only be use with your willingness to use it in this experiment." Aizen explained. "So will you give a bit of you power? Do be warned i could kill your friends before they even get here girl." Aizen asked and threat to her friends.

"Yes but how will you get it?" Orihime nodded nervously and asked while looking at the ground. Aizen walked over to here and Started to pull some of her power out with the Hōgyoku. It cause so pain but it was over quickly but still very painful. She felt it take something from her. It hurt a part of her soul but she bit down on her lip, trying to stop the pain.

"You're stronger than i thought. Hmm Ulquiorra take her to her cell. I might need her again." Aizen said walking into a different room. Orihime walked silently behind Ulquiorra, trying not to piss him, or anyone. Ulquiorra opened a door to a nice looking room.

"This shall be your room for the time being." Ulquiorra waved into the room. She walked into the room and looked around the room. It had some pillows and a small window. There was a small coach that it seemed they wanted her to sleep on. "Do not try to escape. We have hundreds of Arrancars stationed throughout the fortress. They will not hesitate to kill you if they have to." he said as the door closed behind him.

"Ichigo please hurry and save me."

 

.....

**(In a different room (obviously))**

"Will it work Gin?" Aizen asked impatiently.

"We have to wait and Aizen. Remember how long it took with the rokya boy's reiatsu? It took almost four hours for it to show any sign that it worked.I will send..." Gin stop as the readings spiked. "Well that was fast then my expectations. It seems you will have your wish Aizen." Gin said giving his creepy smile.

The room flashed white then froze, bursted and wires cut the room before disappearing as the zanpakuto started to change form. Aizen eyes widen as the sword turned into a child. "Interesting development. Don't you think Gin?"

"Yes this was something i wasn't expecting. I would like to see what's going to happen with this child." Gin said wondering what the child would say when he saw them. After the light died down, the child was lying down, asleep.

"Ungh" the child sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at the two men watching him. "Father. Daddy." He said pointing at Gin and Aizen. He tried to stand up but fell back down on to he's knees. Gin walked over and covered the child with his coat. He smiled at Gin.

Gin looked at Aizen. "But who will take care of the child." He looked back at the child to see he had orange hair with black, brown and silver highlights. He had one eye that looked the same as Gin and the other was a purple gray. "Hmmm What an interestent child."

"Daddy i'm tired." The child said looking at Gin.

"Hmmm I think the girl should be able to watch the child. And maybe she will give him a name." Aizen said walking out and waving two Arrancars to take him to Orihime. Gin wrapped and tied the coat.

"Take him there safely over i will kill you. Okay?" They were sweating as he said it. They hurried him to her room. They pushed him in and quickly closed it.

"Who are you? Are you okay?" Orihime asked, rushing over to the child pushed into her room.

"No i'm fine but i don't know my name. i don't think i have name." He said frowning.

"Hmm." Orihime took a long look at him. "Hah I'll call you Ichnoch. Okay?" She said smiling. He smiled wide before he hugged her. She just smiled and hugged him back. "It's okay, It's okay Ichnoch."

"Thank you Mommy." Orihime was surprised by that by she could tell that it was true. She could just tell that it was and hugged him closer to herself.

"That right mommy's got you." She said with a happy tear in her eye. "Mommy will protect you."

"Mommy I can't sleep." Ichnoch said.

"Alright i'll sing a song my brother used to sing to me." She leaned back and took a large breath and started to sing.

 

**(A few weeks later)**

"Mama, i'm bored. is there anything we can do?" Ichnoch asked while looking up at her. They just finished playing chess.

"Just wait for..."

***BOOM***

"W-what was that?" He said clinging to her, scared of the sound that.

Ulquiorra walked in. "Don't try to escape just because your friends have come. I will take care of them." He said closing the door behind him.

After a while the door opened again. "Princess~ come out to play.~" Two girls came in and moved towards her when Ichnoch stood between them.

"Leave mommy alone you bullies!" He shouted at them as three wires formed a shield between them, only for Loly to break it with her bear hand.

"Heh, Not as strong as your mother's shield. i should take you out first so you won't be a problem but i can't, cause Aizen will hurt us badly if we hurt you. So we'll just hurt the one who finished you." She said as she punched Orihime hard launching her into the table.

"MOMMY!" Ichnoch tried to run over to her only to be tackled and silenced by Menoly as she walked back to the door to watch for anyone coming. He keep trying to break free from her grip. But she, surprisingly, had an iron grip on his mouth.

After a while. "Hurry up i don't want to be caught. and this kid is getting on my nerves." Menoly said gritting her teeth as Ichnoch bite her hand. "OW! You Little Bastard!" she threw him into a wall only for the door to slam open relieving Grimmjow.

Grimmjow killed both of them, only for Orihime to heal them back to full heal. "Alright come with me girl."

"No, not without Ichnoch." She said picking her unconscious son up. "Alright i'll come with you." He took her to a dead orange hair boy on the ground. 'Ichigo no' She saw the hole going through his chest. 'Who did this?'

"Ulquiorra did this. You shouldn't take someone's prey. I'll teach him later not to." Grimmjow said roughly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters except for Ichnoch. All of the other characters go to Madman Entertainment.
> 
> I'm an idiot for starting a new story when i already have two started
> 
> And i got Grimmjow's name right the first time wth


End file.
